Assassin
Assassin is a class that first appeared in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken as promoted versions of Thieves. The first Assassin players saw in a battle scene was Jaffar; Jaffar was also the first Assassin that players got to control in a battle. Thieves could be promoted into an Assassin using the Fell Contract. Assassins returned in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, being an optional promotion for Myrmidons as well as Thieves. In both Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Assassin class was exclusive to the character Volke, who fights with knives as opposed to swords. The Assassin is seen as a useful class to have on the field, but if you face one, you'll fear it. When they promote from a Thief, they lose their ability to steal, though they keep their ability to use the Lockpick and to disarm traps. Despite being unable to steal, they gain the potential to be a formidable combat class. On occasion, the Assassin will perform a special lethal attack, in which they will defeat an enemy in a single attack, regardless of HP and Defense. This skill is known as Lethality. An Assassin's Critical hit has a 50% chance of being a lethal attack. Lethality can even be used on bosses (except final bosses), but with 25% of the Critical hit rate rather than 50%. Also, when an Assassin activates a lethal attack the experience they gain from killing the enemy is roughly double the experience they would have earned if they had killed the enemy through normal methods. Combat It is important to keep in mind that Assassin and the Thief are different classes in regards to combat performance. The fragile Thief loses much of its weakness once promoted. Although its defense and health is moderate at best, it's rare for an Assassin to fail to evade an attack (unless they face an overwhelming enemy or tactical disadvantage). Reaching the maximum results in a disappointingly low Strength stat, so it's not unheard of for Assassins to strike for zero damage on heavily armored foes. Be aware of the accurate attacks of Mages, as they'll be able to take advantage of your high Speed, yet moderate Resistance. However, a well-trained Assassin can be an extremely effective killing machine and can take out an entire army with a Killing Edge. The exception to these weaknesses is Volke, who not only has a very high strength cap, but also a high strength growth and base. His defense cap, growth, and base are also much higher than normal assassins, making him a very powerful unit. Promotions Being the promoted version of the Thief class (or Myrmidon class in The Sacred Stones and Kakusei), the Assassin can not be promoted any further. In Radiant Dawn, the Assassin is considered to be a 3rd Tier class, exclusive to Volke. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Hp: 60 *Strength: 20 *Skill: 30 *Speed: 30 *Luck: 30 *Defense: 20 *Resistance: 20 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Strength: 23 *Magic: 20 *Skill: 30 *Speed: 30 *Luck: 40 *Defense: 22 *Resistance: 20 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 55 *Str: 32 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 40 *Spd: 40 *Lck: 25 *Def: 30 *Res: 25 *Knife - SS Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 40 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 48 *Spd: 46 *Lck: 45 *Def: 31 *Res: 30 Notable Assassins ''Rekka no Ken'' *Jaffar *Jerme *Possible promotion for: Matthew, Legault (via Fell Contract). ''The Sacred Stones'' *Possible promotion for: Colm (via Ocean Seal or Master Seal), Joshua and Marisa (for both, via Hero Crest or Master Seal) ''Path of Radiance'' and Radiant Dawn *Volke - Promotes in FE9 and starts as Assassin in FE10. ''Awakening'' *Possible promotion for: Guire, Ronkuu, and Eudes. Also See *Thief *Steal *Pick *Lethality *Myrmidon Gallery File:FE7assassin.png|Assassin's sprite in FE7 and FE8. File:Colm assassin sword.gif|Colm's animation as an assassin. File:Joshua assassin sword.gif|Joshua's assassin animation. File:Marisa assassin sword.gif|Marisa's assassin animation.